Detrás de las Lineas Enemigas
by imgroot25x
Summary: Los agentes Helena H y León S.K. se verán abandonados en territorio enemigo combatiendo a un enemigo del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Resident Evil

Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas

Capitulo I

Preludio

0100 horas 26 de Noviembre del 2015 En algún Lugar de las montañas de Edonia

Al pie de las montañas de Edonia en un solitario paraje nevado y boscoso se encontraban los restos de varios helicópteros militares incendiándose y en medio de esa trágica escena se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de una bella y joven mujer de pelo castaño.

Se trataba de la agente Helena Harper, que estaba inconsciente pero poco a poco empezó a recobrar el sentido y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

Su vista estaba borrosa y sentía muy adolorido su cuerpo y su cabeza.

\- ¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió? – Se preguntaba Helena

Cuando recupero el sentido y todas sus fuerzas Helena se levantó pero su vista todavía estaba borrosa.

La joven agente trato de caminar unos pasos pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó la castaña golpeando el suelo con su mano.

Harper aun en el suelo levantó la mirada y su vista se aclaró poco a poco. Frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre pero no podía reconocerlo. La chica se talló los ojos para recobrar completamente la vista pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa cuando reconoció el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué, Quién es?, ¡No, No puede ser! ¡Es, es! – Decía Helena con panico

El hombre frente a ella era el agente León Scott Kenedy. Su cuerpo estaba boca abajo y parecía estar sin vida.

La chica de inmediato se levanto para auxiliar al rubio, giró su cuerpo y puso su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su corazón luego puso sus dedos en su cuello para verificar su pulso.

Un sudor frío recorrió el bello cuerpo de la castaña. Los signos vitales de León eran débiles.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Helena empezó a aplicarle RCP a León.

\- ¡León, León despierta, por favor respóndeme, no me hagas esto cielo despierta! - Decía Helena con desesperación.

De pronto una pequeña explosión la tomó por sorpresa y por instinto la castaña protegió el cuerpo de León con el suyo.

Pero esa explosión no detuvo a la chica que seguía tratando de reanimar a León.

\- ¡Vamos León reacciona por favor, no te atrevas a abandonarme, no me dejes! ¡Quédate conmigo, Quédate conmigo amor por favor! - Decía Helena con lagrimas en los ojos.

La castaña no tenia la intención de dejar morir a León y seguía aplicando RCP al rubio.

De pronto sus esfuerzos tuvieron éxito. León abrió los ojos y empezó a toser y trataba de respirar con desesperación.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios volviste! - Decía con alivio la castaña

Helena ayudo a León a sentarse para que pudiera respirar.

Luego Helena le dio un fuerte abrazo al rubio; los ojos de la castaña soltaron unas pequeñas lagrimas.

\- No se que haría sin ti – Susurraba la castaña que seguía abrazando a León.

\- ¡¿Helena, pero que, dónde, estas bien..?!- Hablaba León con dificultad.

Pero Helena lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo en su boca.

\- Shhh tranquilo no hables, Gracias a Dios estas bien. – Decía con alivio la castaña.

León trato de levantarse pero tenia una herida en su pierna. De inmediato Helena rompe una de sus mangas para curar su herida.

\- No te esfuerces León todavía no te recuperas del todo poco a poco recuperaras la memoria.

Harper trató de utilizar su teléfono móvil pero estaba roto al igual que el de León.

\- ¡Perfecto no tenemos como comunicarnos! – Dijo Helena decepcionada

\- ¿Crees que vivan palomas mensajeras en este bosque? – Dijo León de forma irónica

Helena miró a León y esbozo una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡Jaja Tu siempre tan irónico! – Respondió Helena de forma sarcástica

_-"Eso es lo que me gusta de ti"_ – Pensó la castaña

\- ¡Quédate aquí mientras yo voy a buscar algo que nos sirva en los restos de los helicópteros! - Helena

\- Esta bien compañera pero ten cuidado por favor. - Leon

\- No te preocupes León se cuidarme sola – Respondió Helena

\- Eso lo se perfectamente Harper pero estamos en terrenos desconocidos. Ten, Toma, esto podría servirte – León le entregó su inseparable cuchillo.

\- Pero es tu cuchillo, lo tienes desde Racoon City y te ha sacado de muchas situaciones difíciles yo no puedo aceptarlo – Respondió Helena

Pero León la interrumpió tomó sus manos y la miró fijamente.

\- Helena es solo un cuchillo y tienes razón me ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones. Es por eso que quiero que lo tengas te será de ayuda. – dijo León con voz firme y segura sin dejar de mirar a Helena.

León puso el cuchillo en la mano de Helena y la cerró con suavidad sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

Los dos agentes se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por unos instantes. Como aquella vez que se adentraron en las alcantarillas del Tal Oaks. El espacio entre los dos se reducía poco a poco hasta que otra explosión los sacó de su trance.

La chica guardo el cuchillo en su bota derecha y se levantó.

\- Tengo que darme prisa, trata de no moverte de acuerdo, ahora vuelvo León –

Helena dejó a León y cuando le dio la espalda un rubor comenzó a rodear las mejillas de la chica y luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. La castaña puso sus manos en su pecho.

"_León si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento por ti."_

Por su parte León recordaba como había conocido a Helena.

\- Fue en Tall Oaks -

Habían pasado dos años después de los sucesos ocurridos en Tall Oaks y China. León y Helena se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos y leales compañeros pero los sentimientos de Helena hacia León eran mas que de amistad y compañerismo solo que León no se daba cuenta de ello puesto que él seguía pensando en Ada y Helena era temerosa de confesar su amor por León.

El agente cerro sus ojos para tratar de recordar como fue que terminaron en medio de las montañas de Edonia.

Helena empezó a caminar por el lugar del accidente. No había señal de sobrevivientes alrededor de aquella trágica escena lo cual preocupó mucho a la chica.

\- Dios es un desastre – Decía Helena con tristeza.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

A la Caza de los Traficantes

Edonia 1800 horas 25 de noviembre de 2015

En una zona de fabricas abandonas se lleva a cabo una feroz batalla entre agentes de la FOS e Iván Murashev uno de los traficantes de armas más buscados por el gobierno de los EU que tenía en su poder un misterioso virus.

\- ¡Demonios esos mercenarios nos superan en número y en armas. Si esto sigue así acabaran con nosotros y se escaparan con el virus! - Exclamo la agente Sherry Birkin mientras se cubría para recargar su arma.

\- Sherry tiene razón ¿Cuándo se supone que llegaran los refuerzos? – Pregunto Helena Harper, cubriendo a Sherry mientras la rubia terminaba de cargar su arma.

\- Denle las gracias a Muller por esta fiesta por lo menos su información nos sirvió para encontrar a Iván Murashev y detenerlo con el virus. – Respondió León Kennedy en forma irónica sin dejar de disparar hacia sus enemigos.

\- Vamos héroe esto es solo otro paseo por el parque para nosotros después de lo que vivimos en China hace dos años ¿recuerdas? – Respondió Jake Muller.

\- Además mi informante es cien por ciento confiable. Ella odia a Iván Murashev a muerte.

\- ¡¿Ella?! - Preguntaron los tres agentes al unísono.

Jake se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al mencionar el genero de su informante.

Iván Murashev era un cretino, mujeriego y egocéntrico. La información que obtuvo Jake de él y el virus la había obtenido de una exnovia de Iván.

\- Si, bueno de hecho me ofreció una botella del mejor vodka si atrapamos al maldito. – Respondió Jake de forma nerviosa

\- ¿Una botella del mejor vodka si lo atrapamos con vida y si muere? – Cuestionó León a Jake mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de disparar.

\- Una caja completa – Respondió Jake

\- Nunca subestimes la furia de una Exnovia. – Comento de forma irónica León al tiempo que se disponía disparar sus dos pistolas.

Helena imito a su compañero y empezó a disparar su fusil automático.

\- ¿Furia de una exnovia? ¿Qué quiso decir León, Helena? – Pregunto Sherry

\- Bueno Sherry parece que "el" informante de Jake es una exnovia de Iván. – Le contesto Helena con tono serio.

En ese momento Sherry empezó a imaginarse a Jake y su misteriosa informante en una especie de cita con una atmosfera romántica.

Un sentimiento de ira, dolor y frustración empezó a crecer en el pecho de la rubia. Eran celos y ese sentimiento crecía cada vez más y más como una olla de presión a punto de estallar.

Pero eso sirvió para que Sherry tomara con furia su bear comander y empezara a disparar sin tregua a los mercenarios disparándoles también rondas de granadas.

León y Helena se sorprendieron por la reacción de la rubia. Pero Jake además de sorprenderse estaba un poco aterrado.

– Muller, si fuera tu me olvidaría de esa botella de vodka. De hecho le vas a comprar unas rosas rojas a Sherry y la vas a llevar a cenar al mas elegante y costoso restaurante de la ciudad, tomaran champagne y al final le dirás que eres un idiota. – Dijo Helena en tono de burla pero al mismo tiempo amenazante.

Jake sintió un sudor frío y solo trago saliva.

Los agentes y el ex mercenario empezaban a ganar terreno contra el traficante de armas y sus hombres.

\- Demonios estamos perdidos nuestros hombres están cayendo como fichas de domino. – Exclamo uno de los guardaespaldas de Iván.

\- No te preocupes "tengo una pequeña sorpresa" para esos agentes. Dijo Ivan

Iván tomó su smartphone y abrió una aplicación especial.

\- Es hora de alimentar a mi mascota, lleva semanas sin comer y esos agentes serán su plato principal.

Iván activa su dispositivo y de un edificio cercano aparece un gigante y furioso ogroman destrozando todo a su alrededor dándole oportunidad de abordar un Hummer y escapar con el virus seguido de sus hombres y dejando a los agentes a merced de la enorme BOW.

\- ¡Maldición ese maldito de Iván se escapa con el virus! – Dijo Helena furiosa

La castaña comenzó a disparar hacia el Hummer donde iba Iván pero a pesar de su excelente puntería la joven agente no pudo detener el vehiculo.

\- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo a como de lugar! – Respondió Sherry furiosa disparando también al mismo objetivo.

\- ¡Helena, Sherry cuidado! – Gritaron León y Jake

Helena y Sherry estaban tan concentradas en detener al traficante que se habían olvidado del Ogroman. La bestia estaba a punto de aplastar con su mano a las bellas agentes.

De inmediato León y Jake comenzaron a disparar a los ojos del Ogroman logrando cegar a la enorme BOW. Los héroes sin perder tiempo recataron a Helena y a Sherry.

Los cuatro agentes se dispersaron para buscar refugio quedando Sherry con Jake y Helena con León.

\- ¿Estas bien Helena? – Pregunto León sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

\- Si estoy bien León, gracias. – Respondió Helena con voz tímida.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien superchica? Jake

\- Si, estoy bien Jake. - Sherry

\- ¿¡De donde demonios salio esa bestia?! – Preguntó furiosa Helena

\- Parece que Iván Murashev no se rendirán tan fácilmente. – Dijo Sherry

\- Cómo dije, es solo otro paseo por el parque. – Jake

\- Recordaba a estas BOWS más grande. Dijo León en forma irónica.

El comentario de León causó molestia entre Helena, Sherry y Jake que solo se miraban entre si.

Cada uno de los agentes revisó sus armas y municiones. Desafortunadamente para ellos se les estaba acabando.

\- Ese maldito nos tiene acorralados y solo me queda un cargador extra ¿Y tú Jake?. – Pregunto Sherry

\- Estoy en la misma situación superchica pero si es necesario me enfrentare a ese BOW con mis propias manos. - Dijo Jake confiado y con una sonrisa.

La seguridad que demostraba Jake hizo que los sentimientos de Sherry por el crecieran aun mas.

Helena cuestiono a León mientras recargaba su arma

\- ¿Dónde diablos estarán los refuerzos? León ¿tienes algún plan para derrotar a ese monstruo? Nos estamos quedando sin municiones sin mencionar que Iván nos lleva una gran ventaja.

\- El punto débil de ese tipo de BOW esta en la parte trasera por la nuca y su visión es limitada si le lanzamos un granada segadora lo suficientemente cerca tendré una oportunidad para acabar con él.- Dijo León

\- ¿Es muy arriesgado, seguro que es la única forma de matarlo? – Preguntó Helena algo preocupada

\- No te preocupes Helena es como subirse a un toro mecánico. Respondió León con un guiño mientras preparaba una granada cegadora.

El rubio se comunica con Sherry y Jake a través de su transmisor para explicarles su plan. Todos estaban preparados para cubrir a Kennedy cuando él diera la señal para atacar.

Los cuatro agentes salen de su escondite y empiezan a disparar en contra del gigante. León aprovechó la oportunidad para correr en dirección del ogroman.

Kennedy estaba a punto de lanzar la granada pero en el ultimo momento un mercenario de Dimitri le dispara a Kennedy. La bala le dio en el hombro haciendo que soltara la granada y dejandolo ciego por unos instantes. Helena, Sherry y Jake observaron con temor como el rubio quedó indefenso ante la gigantesca BOW.

\- ¡NO, LEÓN! Gritó desesperada Helena

Sin medir el peligro Helena corrió en dirección de León para ayudarlo.

\- ¡ESPERA HELENA! – Gritó Sherry a la castaña.

Helena corría con todas sus fuerzas pero el ogroman fue más rápido y agarró a León con sus dos manos. El agente grito de dolor cuando la enorme BOW aplastaba su cuerpo con sus manos.

\- NO, LEÓN – Gritaba Helena desesperada.

En el último momento una bala se incrusta en la espalda del ogroman haciendo que la BOW soltara a León.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios. De dónde vino ese disparo?! – Exclamó Jake

Los agentes estaban sorprendidos, nadie sabia de donde provino el disparo y quien lo produjo.

Entonces Sherry levantó su cabeza al cielo y obtuvo la respuesta.

\- Miren allá arriba – La rubia apunto al cielo

Un helicóptero de la BSAA volaba por encima de ellos y dos de sus pasajeros eran Chris Redfield y Jill Valantine esta ultima fue quien disparo en el punto débil del ogroman con un rifle de francotirador.

Chris empezó a hablar por el alta voz.

\- Aquí Alfa, parece que tienen una fiesta haya abajo y no nos invitaron.

Helena logró llegar donde estaba León y lo ayudó a levantarse. El agente poco a poco recuperó la vista y le respondió al capitán.

\- Redfield ¿eres tú? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, a caso pasaron por hamburguesas en el camino? – Pregunto Kennedy en forma irónica.

\- Tan irónico como siempre Kennedy – Respondió Chris

\- ¡Chris estamos siendo atacados por una Bow gigante y lo más importante Ivan Murashev esta escapando con un virus desconocido! – Respondió Helena.

\- Enterado, los apoyaremos desde aquí arriba para eliminar a esa BOW ustedes recuperen ese virus.

Varios helicópteros de la BSAA se unieron a Chris como refuerzo.

\- ¡León, tú y Helena vayan tras Iván; Jake y yo ayudaremos a Chris a derrotar esa Bow! – Dijo con tono de autoridad Sherry.

\- Gracias por anotarme en tu equipo Superchica. – Dijo Jake en tono irónico.

Sherry miró a Jake fijamente con una mirada aterradora. Jake no tuvo más remedio que seguir las ordenes de Sherry. La actitud de la rubia le causaba cierto temor al ex - mercenario.

\- ¡Muy bien vamos por esos malditos Helena! – Exclamo Leon.

\- ¡Estoy contigo compañero! – Respondió entusiasmada Helena.

En tierra Sherry y Jake disparaban en contra del gigante mientras Chris y Jill hacían lo mismo desde el aire dándole oportunidad a Helena y León de seguir a los traficantes en un jeep.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

El Ataque del Ogroman y una Persecución

León y Helena tomaron un jeep para seguir a Iván y recuperar el virus.

Helena tomó el lugar del conductor y aceleró a fondo comenzando la persecución. El terrorista y sus mercenarios ya habían ganado kilómetros de ventaja pero gracias a la pericia y habilidad de Helena tras el volante pronto les dieron alcance.

\- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Maten a esos malditos agentes! - Ordenó Ivan

Los mercenarios empezaron a disparar en contra de León y Helena pero la castaña hizo maniobras evasivas para esquivar las balas mientras León respondió al fuego y gracias a su puntería le dio a uno de los mercenarios haciendo que cayera al asfalto.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡¿no pueden hacer nada bien?! Salten a ese jeep y maten a esos malditos agentes. – ordeno con furia Iván a sus mercenarios.

Iván tomó su smartphone y realizó una llamada.

Mientras tanto en la zona de fabricas abandonadas…

Varios hombres de la BSAA junto con Chris y Jill habían descendido para ayudar a Sherry y a Jake a derrotar al gigantesco ogroman pero la bestia era demasiado agresiva, estaba lanzando automóviles y aplastaba los edificios que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡Maldición, No le estamos causando suficiente daño a ese monstruo! – Exclamo Jill sin dejar de dispararle a la BOW.

\- Parece que las vacaciones que tomaste te ablandaron un poco Jill. Le dijo Chris a Jill mientras este sonreía.

La rubia se molestó por el comentario. Entonces Jill tomó su rifle de francotirador, apuntó al gigante, preparó el tiro y disparó.

La bala salió disparada con gran potencia dándole en el ojo izquierdo del gigante. El ogroman se llevó sus manos a los ojos y se inmovilizó debido al dolor causado por el disparo.

\- ¡Ese tiro es uno en un millón! – exclamó un emocionado Jake.

\- ¡Eres fabulosa Jill! – Dijo asombrada Sherry

Chris se quedo sin palabras.

\- ¿A eso le llamas ablandarse Chris?, ¡No te escucho Chris! – Respondiendo Jill con sarcasmo

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca! – Exclamo Sherry.

\- ¿Espera superchica! – Grito Jake alarmado

Sherry aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hacia el gigante y con agilidad pudo subirse hasta la nunca de la bestia. La rubia agente empezó a jalar una de las púas de la BOW para luego clavárselas en su punto débil.

Por su parte Jake tomó un lanzacohetes, apuntó hacia el ogroman y se preparó para disparar pero Chris lo detuvo en seco ya que Sherry seguía arriba de la bestia.

La BOW trataba de agarrar a Sherry como si fuera un insecto pero la rubia se aferraba a una de las púas del ogroman. Finalmente la bestia logró alcanzar a Sherry y furioso lanzó a la agente Birkin por los aires.

El cuerpo de Sherry cayó sobre los restos de un automóvil dejándola inconsciente y causándole heridas internas y varias costillas rotas.

\- ¿No, Sherry! Gritaron Chris, Jill y un furioso Jake al unísono.

El ogroman estaba a punto de aplastar a Sherry con su pie.

\- ¡Muere maldito hijo de puta! Dijo con furia Jake.

En el ultimo minuto el exmercenario disparó el lanzacohetes contra el ogroman haciendo que la BOW explotara en mil pedazos.

El ex mercenario tiró el arma y corrió hacia Sherry con desesperación, Chris y Jill lo siguieron.

\- ¡Sherry! Gritó Jake,

\- ¡PRONTO TRAIGAN A UN MEDICO! Ordenó Chris a sus hombres.

Con León y Helena…

León y Helena seguían en persecución de Iván pero sus escoltas disparaban en contra del jeep donde viajaban los agentes. León demostraba sus habilidades disparando hacia sus enemigos y gracias a su puntería logró darle a la llanta de un camión haciendo que este se volcara.

\- ¡Excelente tiro León! – Dijo emocionada Helena.

Pero otro camión apareció detrás de ellos y embistió al jeep mientras los mercenarios que estaban abordo de el les disparaban.

Por un momento Helena perdió el control del vehiculo por el golpe pero después de varias maniobras la castaña logró controlar de nuevo el jeep.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – exclamó furiosa Helena.

\- Tranquila compañera trata de mantener firme el jeep – Dijo León mientras se levantaba de su asiento

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer León? – Pregunto con inquietud Helena.

\- No te preocupes voy a deshacerme de estos malditos, tú sigue a Iván y detenlo.

\- ¡Pero León, qué pasará contigo! Replicó Helena

\- ¡Sin peros Helena! Atrapar a Iván y obtener el virus es nuestra misión y hay que cumplirla a toda costa. – León

Y sin decir más León saltó hacia el camión. La acción del agente causó sentimientos de asombro y de temor en el corazón de Helena.

\- ¡LEÓN! ¡Maldición hay veces que odio a ese hombre! – Pensó Harper

León cayó sobre el cofre del camión que los perseguía para después lanzarse a la parte trasera de este donde estaban varios mercenarios con armas de diferentes calibres.

El temerario agente empezó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en contra de los maleantes utilizando su fiel cuchillo de cazador y con su habilidad en artes marciales logró lanzar del vehiculo a todos los soldados quedando solo el chofer que le seguía disparando a Helena.

León se paró sobre la cabina del camión y lanzó una granada cegadora al interior del vehiculo causando que el chofer perdiera el control. León trataba de mantener el equilibrio en el cofre del camión por su parte Helena que veía todo por el espejo retrovisor disminuyó la velocidad para que León lograra saltar al jeep ya que se acercaban a una curva muy cerrada que daba paso a un precipicio.

En el ultimo instante León logró saltar al jeep y el camión que seguía sin control cayó en el barranco haciendo explosión cuando tocó el suelo.

León tomó su lugar en el asiento del copiloto mientras Helena seguía conduciendo. La castaña lo vio con una mirada seria.

\- Creo que ese tipo tendrá que volver a hacer su examen de conducir. Dijo León en forma irónica.

\- ¡¿Estas bien León?! – Preguntó Helena de forma seria

\- Si compañera, sin ningún rasguño – Respondió León

De pronto Helena furiosa le propino un golpe a León en la cara.

El agente no esperaba esa reacción de la castaña y sorprendido solo se tocó la quijada.

\- ¡¿Y ese golpe a qué se debe Helena?! – Pregunto desconcertado León

\- ¡Te lo mereces! Kennedy ya no eres un agente solitario. Somos compañeros y nos cubrimos la espalda así que si vuelves a dejarme de lado como ahora yo misma te mataré ¡¿ENTENDISTE KENNEDY?! Grito furiosa Helena.

\- Esta bien agente Harper entendido. – Respondió con seriedad y asombro León.

\- Olvidaba que eras una mandona. - Murmuró entre dientes el rubio.

\- ¡Dijiste algo Kennedy! - Exclamó Helena.

\- No dije nada compañera. Solo que hay que terminar la misión ya casi alcanzamos a Iván.

\- Descuida. No permitiré que escape ese maldito - Helena

Entonces Helena piso a fondo el acelerador para darle alcance al camión donde viajaba Iván con el virus.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

El Arresto

En la zona de fabricas abandonadas…

Después del ataque del ogroman la agente Sherry Birkin estaba inconsciente. Jake , Chris y Jill estaban junto a ella dándole primeros auxilios pero nada de lo que hacían funcionaba.

\- ¡Vamos superchica responde tu no puedes morir! – Decía un desesperado Jake

\- ¡Tiene el pulso débil y varias costillas rotas hay que llevarla a un hospital pronto! - Dijo Jill

\- Base, aquí alfa necesitamos un helicóptero para una extracción tenemos a una agente herida. - Ordeno Chris por la radio.

\- Esperen, guarden silencio – Ordeno Jill

\- ¿Qué pasa Jill? Preguntaron Chris y Jake.

\- Observen – Dijo Jill

Todos guardaron silencio

El cuerpo de Sherry empezó a regenerarse. Esto le causó un gran dolor a la rubia. Todos a su alrededor se sorprendieron por la inusual habilidad de Sherry.

Fin de la Persecución

León y Helena ya habían alcanzado el camión donde viajaba Iván con el virus y de nuevo varios soldados les disparaban a los agentes para deshacerse de ellos. Pero León tomó un fusil de asalto y disparó varias ráfagas de municiones en contra de los mercenarios eliminándolos a todos. Helena aprovechó y logró poner el jeep a un lado del camión.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN ACASO ESTOY RODEADO DE IDIOTAS, NO PUEDEN ELIMINAR A DOS SIMPLES AGENTES! – Gritó desesperado Iván al ver como Helena y León estaban a su lado.

El terrorista sacó su pistola y apuntó a su chofer.

\- ¡Pronto saca del camino a esa maldita bruja! – Ordenó Iván a su chofer.

Entonces el conductor giró el volante. El camión se impacto contra del jeep. Pero con gran pericia Helena logró mantener el control del vehiculo.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA TENGO QUE HACERLO TODO YO! – Grito Iván

El terrorista furioso lanzó a su chofer del camión. La castaña logró esquivar el cuerpo del conductor que murió al instante.

Iván tomó el volante y aceleró a fondo para perder a los agentes.

\- ¡Ya me estoy cansando de perseguir a este hijo de perra! Exclamó León. –

Lo siento compañera pero tendré que abordar ese camión para atrapar a esa rata.

\- Espera León, no dejaré que te lleves toda la diversión, ahora es mi turno. – Reclamó Helena con una sonrisa diabólica.

\- ¡¿Qué vas a?! – León no terminó de hablar.

\- ¡Trágate mi polvo hijo de puta! – Exclamó Helena

De pronto Helena pisó el acelerador a fondo y rebasó el camión que conducía Iván. León y el terrorista quedaron asombrados por la acción de la castaña. La agente seguía teniendo su sonrisa maquiavélica.

Iván salio de su asombro y se dispuso a embestir a Helena.

\- No cometeré el mismo error dos veces maldito. – Pensó la castaña.

Entonces Helena realizó una maniobra haciendo que el jeep quedara de frente con el camión. De nuevo León e Iván quedaron asombrados por la habilidad de Helena tras el volante.

Helena tomó su escopeta hidra y realizó tres disparos rápidos en contra del motor del camión. De inmediato salió humo del cofre del pesado vehiculo. Iván no podía ver el camino y poco a poco el camión se detuvo.

El terrorista salió de la cabina y cayó al suelo maltrecho sin poder respirar debido al humo que inhaló quedando a los pies de Helena y León.

\- Parece que tiene problemas con su vehiculo, ¿No lo crees compañera? – Dijo León con ironía

\- Tienes razón compañero ¿Por qué no le damos un "aventón a este caballero"? Respondió la castaña con el mismo tono de ironía.

Helena le colocó las esposas a Iván mientras León sacó del camión el maletín donde transportaba el misterioso virus que Iván y su hermano Dimitri planeaban vender en el mercado negro.

Con el virus en su poder e Iván bajo arresto León y Helena abordaron el jeep y regresaron al lugar donde estaban Chris y los demás agentes.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

La Reunión de Sobrevivientes

Después de derrotar al ogroman Chris, Jill, Sherry y Jake esperaban a León y Helena. Un medico terminaba de examinar a Sherry pero gracias a su habilidad de curación la rubia estaba como nueva. Jake no se despego en ningún momento de la rubia.

A lo lejos Chris y Jill observaban a la joven pareja. Jill no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Así que él es el hijo de Wesker y ella la hija de William Birkin. ¡No lo puedo creer! y Tù Chris - Le preguntó Jill a Redfield.

\- Lo veo pero sigo sin creerlo Jill. – Respondió Chris

\- Se ve que ella es muy hábil, valiente y fuerte es todo lo contrario a lo que me imaginaba. - Jill

\- A que te refieres compañera, ¿a caso ya la conocías? Pregunto intrigado Chris

\- No, es la primera vez que la veo pero leí su expediente y su foto de cuando era niña y no le hace justicia. En ella vi a una niña confundida y temerosa y ahora es toda una mujer admirable.

\- Bueno creo que el cambio es gracias a Claire y León. Ellos la rescataron de Racoon City y luego León se convirtió en su tutor, creo que Sherry solo quería estar a la altura de ellos Jill.

\- Si creo que tienes razón Chris ¿y que hay de Muller, es de confianza, Chris?

\- Esa es otra historia, solo diré que tengo una platica pendiente con él sobre su padre pero creo que gracias a Sherry él es completamente diferente a Wesker. - Respondió Redfield en tono optimista.

Jill sonrío por el optimismo de Chris, su mirada se fijo en el capitán. Ella había estado ausente por mucho tiempo y extrañaba la compañía de Chris, él también fijo sus ojos en la rubia y el espacio entre ellos poco a poco se estaba haciendo más y más corto, estaban a punto de besarse pero el sonido de un claxon los detuvo.

Eran León y Helena que regresaban con Iván y el virus.

\- ¡Leon, Helena! - Gritó Sherry con alegría al ver a sus amigos. La rubia corrió en dirección hacia ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Espera Sherry! - Dijo Jake tratando de alcanzar a la rubia.

Jill y Chris sonrieron al ver como Sherry corría hacia Leon como si fuera una niña corriendo hacia su padre.

\- ¡Leon, Helena que bueno que no les pasó nada! - Decía con alegría Sherry.

La rubia abrazó fuertemente a León por su parte Helena sonrió y luego Sherry también abrazó a la castaña.

Después de los eventos de China; Helena se convirtió en compañera de León y Sherry se transfirió a la FOS para seguir combatiendo al bioterrorismo junto a ellos. Entre Sherry y Helena se forjó una amistad sincera e inquebrantable.

De inmediato Chris, Jill y Jake se unieron a los tres agentes.

Todos los agentes por fin estaban reunidos. Chris felicitó a Helena y Leon por haber capturado a Iván y obtener el misterioso virus.

\- No esperaba menos de ustedes Kennedy, lograron capturar a esta basura con el virus. – Chris

León y Helena entregaron a Iván a los soldados de la BSAA pero el maletín con el virus aun lo tenia León.

\- No fue nada Chris pero a quien debes felicitar es a Helena. Ella es la que merece todo el crédito por la captura de este maldito. - Dijo Leon sin dejar de mirar a Helena.

\- ¿En serio Helena tú lo capturaste? Le preguntó Sherry a la castaña.

Todos fijaron su mirada en Helena.

Los agentes estaban intrigados por las palabras de Kennedy. Helena se empezó a sentir incomoda por las miradas de todos.

\- Pero Leon que dices los dos lo capturamos. - Dijo Helena un poco apenada.

\- No seas modesta Harper, gracias a tu habilidad tras el volante logramos darle alcance a Iván y detenerlo. En verdad eres asombrosa compañera. - Dijo Leon con gran entusiasmo haciéndole un guiño a la castaña y levantando el pulgar.

Helena no sabia que hacer estaba muy apenada por el cumplido de León. Sus mejillas pronto se empezaban a ruborizar.

Sherry inmediatamente noto la reacción de la castaña y quiso ayudar a su amiga ante la incomoda situación.

\- ¡No cabe duda que eres asombrosa Helena, no por nada tienes calificación S en todas las pruebas de la agencia y todos los hombres se pelean por ti amiga! - Decía Sherry con gran exaltación para distraer la atención de todos.

Todos los agentes se rieron por el comentario de Sherry

Pero las ultimas palabras de Sherry molestaron un poco a Leon.

El rubio desvío por un momento la mirada y por coincidencia sus ojos se detuvieron en donde se encontraba Jill.

Chris se dio cuenta de ello y los presentó.

\- ¡Ah es verdad casi lo olvidó! Permítanme presentarles a mi compañera Jill Valantine!

\- Jill; ellos son Helena Harper, Sherry Birkin, Jake Muller y Leon Kennedy.

\- Es un placer conocerlos. ¡vaya esto parece una reunión de sobrevivientes de Racoon City! Claro a excepción de Helena y Jake y lo digo sin ofender chicos. – Jill

\- ¿Tú también estuviste en Racoon City, Jill? Pregunto Helena.

\- Así es Helena al igual que Chris yo pertenecí a los S.T.A.R.S. y pude escapar de esa pesadilla a tiempo.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! Exclamó Sherry

\- ¿Qué pasa superchica? Le preguntó Jake

Sherry fijo su mirada en Jill y León.

Todos estaban extrañados por la actitud extraña de Sherry.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sherry? ¿por qué te nos quedas viendo así a Jill y a mi? Preguntó Leon.

\- No es nada, no me hagan caso. Decía Sherry.

\- Vamos Sherry dinos ¿qué ocurre? - Le reclamó Helena.

\- Bueno es que me di cuenta que al fin y después de mucho tiempo Jill, Chri y Leon están reunidos.

\- ¡Explícate Sherry, no lo entiendo! Decía Jake

Helena tampoco entendía las palabras de Sherry.

\- Es verdad ustedes no lo sabían pero Leon llegó a Racoon City cuando había comenzado el brote del Virus T. De hecho fue su primer día como oficial de policía de Racoon City. – Explicó Sherry

\- Es cierto, tienes toda la razón Sherry yo en cambio estaba escapando de la ciudad. Dijo Jill

De pronto el momento se torno melancólico y un silencio invadió al grupo.

Entonces Jake interrumpe esa triste la escena.

\- ¡Hey lamento interrumpir su pequeña reunión pero es hora de hablar de negocios! Exclamó Jake

\- ¡¿Negocios Muller?! - Dijo intrigado León

.

\- ¡Sí, negocios héroe! – Jake

Entonces Jake apartó a Leon del grupo para hablar los dos solos del tema.

\- Tu gobierno ofreció una recompensa de 25 millones de dólares por la información del Virus ¿No es asi? – Jake

\- Así es Jake tienes toda la razón – Respondió Leon

\- Bueno yo les di el soplo y como resultado no solo obtuvieron el Virus sino que también capturaron a Ivan Murashev. Por consiguiente me deben 25 millones.

Los agentes observaban la platica entre Leon y Jake. Pero Sherry estaba un poco decepcionada.

\- ¡Oh no,! Jake ¡creí que habías cambiado! - Se decía Sherry mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

Helena miró a Sherry y luego a Jake. La castaña sabia de los sentimientos que tenia la rubia por Jake y como su mejor amiga también le indignaba la actitud de Muller.

Pero lo que decía Muller era verdad la C.I.A. ofrecía una recompensa por Iván Murashev y Jake tenia el derecho de cobrarla solo por el hecho de darles información para su captura. Pero Leon tenia otros planes para Muller.

Kennedy hecho una mirada rápida a Chris, Jill, Helena y Sherry. Birkin tenia una mirada triste.

Leon volvió su vista a Jake y puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Muller.

\- Tienes toda la razón Jake tienes derecho a cobrar esa recompensa.

\- En este momento me comunicare con Hunigan para que ella haga la transferencia a tu cuenta personal. – León

\- No. Espera yo mismo haré la transferencia. Aquí tengo la clave de la agencia. - Decía Leon

El rubio sacó su movil y abrió su aplicación para realizar la transferencia a la cuenta de Jake.

Jill, Helena y Sherry se sorprendieron por lo que estaba a punto de hacer León.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretende Leon? - Helena

\- ¿A caso va a realizar la transferencia él mismo? Pero no lo puede hacer además es contra las reglas – Dijo Sherry sorprendida

Helena y Sherry quisieron detenerlo pero Chris las detuvo en el último momento.

\- Tranquilas no se preocupen Tal vez Kennedy sea imprudente pero no es idiota, tiene una sorpresa para Jake. Esperen y lo verán.

\- Espero que tengas razón Chris. Decía preocupada Helena.

Continuará…


End file.
